Funny Mouth
funnymouth dołączył do czatu. funnymouth: cześć wszystkim funnymouth: mam ochotę zlizać krew funnymouth: z kogoś funnymouth: widzę twoją piękną twarz, nie smuć się funnymouth: no dalej funnymouth: :) * funnymouth opuścił czat. lemonlimeskull: ej co to było... ghostJeorge: nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Pierwsze co powinniście wiedzieć - mój nick to lemonlimeskull. Skopiowałem rozmowę z dość popularnego czatu. To był właśnie pierwszy raz, kiedy w jednym z chatroomów spotkałem gościa o pseudonimie „funnymouth” i dobrze by było, gdyby na tym nasza „znajomość” się zakończyła. Każdy kto dosyć często bywa na różnego rodzaju czatach wie, że tego typu osoby zdarzają się wpadać dosyć często. Wchodzą i wychodzą, napędzając innym strachu, przy tym zabijając nudę. Jednak zdziwiło mnie, że ten cały „funnymouth” zachował się inaczej. Nie miał niczego konkretnego na celu, dołączając do rozmowy. Nie próbował nikogo wkurzyć, nie pytał nikogo o pomoc, czy też nie zadawał głupich pytań. On po prostu tam wszedł, napisał coś i opuścił chatroom. lemonlimeskull: co u diabła..? ghostJeorge: nie mam pjęcia ghostJeorge: pojęcia* lemonlimeskull: ej, on założył jakiś nowy chatroom. lemonlimeskull: #kreew ghostJeorge: nie idę tam.. lemonlimeskull: ;_; lemonlimeskull: tchórz. Nie wiedziałem właściwie czego się spodziewać wchodząc do roomu, który założył funnymouth. Nie miałem na celu wdawać się z nim w rozmowę, a już na pewno nie kłótnię. Zazwyczaj po prostu odpuszczam trollom, nie mam na to cierpliwości. * lemonlimeskull dołączył do czatu. lemonlimeskull: hej. Byliśmy sami. funnymouth: O)_(O lemonlimeskull: hm, gapisz się na mnie... lemonlimeskull: to niezbyt miłe. funnymouth: sorka funnymouth: czasem tak mam lemonlimeskull: w porządku. funnymouth: O)_(O Niczego nowego się nie dowiedziałem. Kontynuował bycie nietypowym dziwakiem. lemonlimeskull: możesz wrócić do naszego chatrooma, jeśli chcesz. lemonlimeskull: nie zbanujemy Cię, ani nic z tych rzeczy. funnymouth: O)_(O lemonlimeskull: dobra, jak chcesz. po prostu wydajesz się być interesujący, a mój wieczór jest dość nudnawy. funnymouth: też jest mi nudno funnymouth: zazwyczaj nie robię lemonlimeskull: nie robisz czego..? funnymouth: zazwyczaj nie robię tego funnymouth: zazwyczaj nie robię tego, bo oni nie robią a jaaaa funnymouth: haha, tylko się wygłupiam Lemonlimeskull: okej... w takim razie do napisania. funnymouth: O)_(O Wtedy opuściłem ten room. Miałem wrażenie, że albo naprawdę stara się być idiotą, albo po prostu nim jest i nie potrafi korzystać z czatu. Siedziałem bezczynnie, co chwilę zmieniając roomy. Postanowiłem wrócić jednak do rozmowy z moim kumplem, Jeorgem. ghostJeorge: co tam? lemonlimeskull: nic. serio nie wiem co tamten palant miał do przekazania. ghostJeorge: ha, witaj w internetach. lemonlimeskull: dziwne jest to, że poza nami jest tu jeszcze jedna osoba, która ani razu się nie odezwała. * lemonlimeskull zaczepił Killjay krzycząc „POBUDKA!!!” lemonlimeskull: eh. No cóż. Cisza utrzymywała się jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, więc zminimalizowałem okienko z czatem i odszedłem na jakieś pół godziny od komputera. lemonlimeskull: ej.. jest tu ktoś? Nikt nie był aktywny od jakiś trzydziestu minut. Dosłownie nikt. lemonlimeskull: NUDY lemonlimeskull: ludzie, dlaczego jesteście tacy NUDNI? funnymouth: O)_(O lemonlimeskull: co wy, śpicie? * lemonlimeskull oblał wszystkich wiadrem zimnej wody. Kilka sekund zajęło mi zauważenie wiadomości od funnymouth. Westchnąłem, myśląc „tylko nie to”. Wtedy zorientowałem się, że jednak nie było go w roomie. lemonlimeskull: ? lemonlimeskull: ... lemonlimeskull: ktoś z was go widział? lemonlimeskull: no tak, oczywiście że nie. w końcu nikogo z was nie obchodzi co dzieje się na czacie. Po kilku minutach przesiedzianych w roomie, to wszystko zaczęło mnie trochę niepokoić. Postanowiłem jednak dać sobie spokój, wyłączając program z czatem. Jeszcze kilka dobrych godzin surfowałem po sieci, jednak w końcu około 2:40 poszedłem spać. Zasnąłem jak zwykle od razu, kiedy znalazłem się w ciepłym łóżku. Zacząłem śnić o lesie. Tak, znajdowałem się tam. Podziwiałem różne gatunki ptaków i innych zwierząt. Spacerowałem po nim, po prostu się relaksując. W końcu położyłem się na trawie. Spoglądałem w niebo, nie myśląc w zasadzie o niczym. Uwielbiałem takie sny. Nawet po ciężkim dniu miałem rankiem ochotę wstać z łóżka i zacząć dzień na nowo. Sielanka nie trwała jednak długo. Leżąc tak na trawie poczułem coś dziwnego. Nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby coś chłodnego pełzało po mojej szyi. Sięgnąłem do niej ręką, po czym zorientowałem się, że weszła na mnie dżdżownica. Nie przepadałem za robactwem, zwłaszcza za dżdżownicami.. Chyba od samego dzieciństwa miałem do nich uraz. W końcu strzepnąłem insekta z ciała. Jednak.. Po niedługiej chwili znowu doświadczyłem podobnego co wcześniej uczucia. Chwila! To znowu dżdżownica, no nie! Ponownie musiałem pozbyć się pełzającego ohydztwa z mojej szyi. A potem przyszła jeszcze kolejna i następna.. Niech to szlag! Ten sen był tak realny, że dosłownie zacząłem szczypać się po szyi i otrząsać w łóżku. To jeszcze nigdy mnie nie spotkało. W końcu się obudziłem. Jedyną dziwną rzeczą było to, że niemiłosiernie bolała mnie szyja. Przesunąłem palcem wzdłuż miejsca, które piekło najbardziej i poczułem, że mam na niej spore zadrapanie. Cóż, widocznie drapnąłem się, śniąc o tych robakach.. Też Wam się czasem zdarza budzić z zadrapaniem, no nie? Kiedy w końcu nadszedł ranek, byłem gotowy zwlec się z wyrka i ruszyć gdzieś z domu. Kilka dni temu obiecałem znajomemu, że do niego wpadnę, pomagać w sprzątaniu garażu. Przed wyjściem, postanowiłem najpierw sprawdzić maila, aby móc spędzić dzień z czystym sumieniem, że odpisałem każdemu. Zdziwił mnie mail od funnymouth, nie podawałem nikomu na czacie adresu e-mail. Widocznie ten ktoś w jakiś sposób dotarł być może do moich znajomych i wypytał ich o moje dane. W każdym razie.. Wiadomość została wysłana o 2:42, czyli w zasadzie w tym samym momencie, w którym kładłem się do łóżka. Ale przecież wtedy nie było nawet żywej duszy na czacie.. Ktoś widocznie robił sobie jaja. No ale co mogłem zrobić? Postanowiłem odpowiedzieć. Nie miałem zamiaru ciągnąć z nim tej rozmowy, naprawdę.. Po tej wiadomości zablokowałem go. Mogłem zrobić to od razu, albo po prostu nie odpowiadać, ale cały czas miałem nadzieję, że jednak zacznie gadać normalnie. W końcu się zdenerwowałem, bo ile można.. Zerknąłem na inną wiadomość. Tym razem od mojego przyjaciela. Dlaczego Jeorge nie mógł do mnie zadzwonić i po prostu mnie o tym poinformować? No ale trudno. Otworzyłem linka i wraz z otwarciem się strony, moje obawy się spełniły. Wyświetlił się błąd, chociaż chwilę potem załadowała się inna witryna – bluudd.com Wtedy Jeorge wysłał mi screena strony bluud.com. Faktycznie, jedynie co się tam znajdowało to białe tło i napis „coming soon”. Wiem, że mógł to podrobić, ale w jakim celu? Rozumiem, że chciał mnie nabrać, ale zupełnie nie mogłem załapać, o co w tym całym żarcie chodziło. Wszystko u mnie wyglądało w porządku, nigdy nie zdarzało mi się tracić połączenia z Internetem, ani nic z tych rzeczy, tym bardziej byłem zdziwiony. Przyjrzałem się bliżej tej stronie bluud.com. Zauważyłem w tej „twarzy” ciekawą rzecz. Nie był to obrazek zbudowany z pikseli. Był on raczej zbiorem kolorowym liter i wycinków z kodu html. Wszystkie litery tworzyły wyraz „funnymouthfunnymouthfunnymouth”, co za nonsens.. 400px|right Postanowiłem odblokować adres funnymouth@bluud.com i napisać do niego, kimkolwiek był. Chciałem zapanować nad tą sytuacją, bo w zasadzie nie wiedziałem nawet na czym stoję. Po co miałby ktoś zmieniać cokolwiek w mojej stronie? Sprawdziłem skrzynkę. Czułem się bardzo niekomfortowo. Dopiero co gościa odblokowałem, a on już zaspamował mi skrzynkę wiadomościami o dziwnej treści. Zaczęła boleć mnie głowa, serce wyrywało się z klatki piersiowej. Była to chyba najbardziej stresująca chwila w moim życiu. Na szczęście, caps lock zadziałał. Funnymouth przestał wypisywał te bzdury. Próbowałem się więc uspokoić, głęboko oddychając. W końcu się przemogłem i napisałem jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Czekałem.. Powoli się uspokoiłem, w końcu podszedłem do tej sprawy porządnie i mam nadzieję ją rozwiązać. Ale.. Walnąłem pięścią w biurko. Nie mogłem dłużej tego znosić. Ten gość tak bardzo działał mi na nerwy, że w tej chwili nie wytrzymałem. Wstałem z miejsca i wyszedłem z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Przez resztę dnia nie miałem ochoty na nic. Humor mi nie dopisywał. Wylegiwałem się na sofie, oglądając telewizor. W końcu nadszedł wieczór. Szybko zrobiłem się zmęczony, więc ruszyłem się po koc, którym nakryłem swoje ciało. Wiedziałem, że tej nocy będę miał koszmar. Po prostu to WIEDZIAŁEM. Dość szybko jednak zasnąłem. Las. Znowu leżałem na trawie, byłem wyjątkowo zrelaksowany. Nikt nie był w stanie mnie teraz zdenerwować. Ten sen był tak błogi, tak słodki.. Nagle, poczułem pełzanie po szyi. Nie. Nie ma mowy. Nie ruszę się, dżdżownica zaraz sobie pójdzie. Potem poczułem jak coś pełznie do moich ust. Boże! Chcę się już obudzić. Ale jak to.. To niemożliwe. Coś sprawiło, że nie mogę zakończyć tego koszmaru. Chwila.. To nie była dżdżownica, to był palec. Potem następny i kolejny.. Palce zacisnęły się na moich zębach, uciskając dolną szczękę. Nie bolało mnie to. Lekko uciskało, ale nie bolało. Samo uczucie ucisku minęło szybko. Chwilę potem było po wszystkim. Wtedy dopiero mogłem się obudzić. Natychmiast usiadłem na łóżku. Nie widziałem moich stóp. Były pogrążone w ciemności. Postanowiłem wstać z łóżka i przejść do łazienki. Kiedy się w niej znalazłem, włączyłem natychmiast światło. Stanąłem przed lustrem i przetarłem oczy. Światło powoli zaczęło do nich docierać, oślepiając mnie. Potem zacząłem przyglądać się własnego odbiciu. Bez żadnych emocji i myśli. Uśmiechnąłem się. Zacząłem śmiać się na całego. Tak, że moja szczęka po prostu odpadła. Wisiała luźno gdzieś na wysokości szyi. Mój język opadł bezwładnie. Był lepki i śliski. Śmiech zaczął przypominać charczenie. Jaka piękna twarz! Jakie zabawne usta! Zabawne usta! Zabawne usta zabawne usta zabawne usta! * lemonlimeskull dołączył do czatu. lemonlimeskull: widzę twoją piękną twarz lemonlimeskull: nie smuć się lemonlimeskull: :) ghostJorge: ej.. gdzie ty do cholery byłeś? ghostJeorge: …Charles? lemonlimeskull: O)_(O * lemonlimeskull opuścił czat. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Klasyczne Creepypasty Kategoria:Czaty